


The blurry Mirror

by reighchama



Category: The Mummy Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8865385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reighchama/pseuds/reighchama
Summary: Two very different woman, two very different lives with two very different endings.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [havocthecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/gifts).



> First off: I would like to say that this is the first fic I’ve uploaded to the public since I was around 15 – So I apologize if it’s terrible (I’m also like 9 ¾ sure it WONT be, but better on the safe side with an apology).   
> I only heard of Yuletide after last year’s yuletide and my friend mentioned it to me, thanks to her reminders I was able to jump on board this year!   
> Secondly: I usually write children’s stories – AND OH MY GOSH CAN I TELL. Sorry if this reads at a grade 3 level xD
> 
> This plot is set just after the first movie, before the second.

 

Evy always had trouble sleeping the night before an expedition, and tonight was no different, her and Rick were so close to finding the bracelet of Anubis! Yet instead of the normal tunnel filling with water nightmares, she found herself in a realistic dream of ancient Egypt – they occurred more frequently the closer she was to finding the bracelet of Anubis.

 

_“Come here Nefertari, I wish to introduce to you, the woman who is to be my future wife”_

_Evy found herself compelled to heed the orders of the man on the dais he walked to him and gracefully sat below his feet, on the dais of his throne.  She saw that her bodied shimmered gold, in a beautiful match to the gold and beige adjourning her body entranced by the flickering candlelight  catching on her bicep jewellery, she almost missed the Pharaoh’s next words._

_*how do I know who he is?  - the man on the dais he is the Pharoah... my father? These...memories are lapping at the surface of my mind feeding my thoughts with answers as I am bombarded with new… old… scenes*_

 

_“– come up and meet Anck – su – Namun , my most beautiful and deadly of lovers. She will be able to give my the protection I need”_

_At that moment, Evy no longer had control of her body and instead she stood up as Nefertari, and she was outraged at the implication that she was not strong enough to protect Him!  Nefertari found herself furiously boasting “I am enough protection for you father! You need not make this concu- this woman your wife for such needless reason!”_

 

_He threw back his head and laughed “Oh daughter, you are very protective of your father. A duel then, between my two loves to see whom is most capable of defending me! My most beautiful daughter Nefertari, or my stunning lover Anck – su – Namun ”_

_Nefertari looked toward Anck – su – Namun with scorn, this – this wench was no more than a concubine and she wanted to become the Pharaoh’s wife?_

_Anck – su – Namun lifted a single eyebrow in Evy’s direction and then slid her hand down Pharaoh Seti’s back, under his robe, the twitch of her lips hinting at a smirk._

_Nefertari wanted to slice her with her sai – she wanted to – Oh she wanted to slice off more than just a few hairs from that oily hair._

_That was her father! She needed to protect him from this vile parasite trying to infect his life._

 

     “Evy, Evy – Wake up – Evy –“   Evy flung herself at the source of the voice, flipping the person onto their back and straddling them with one hand on their chest and the other raised to strike a blow, A warm hand caught her wrist.

“Woah Evy –I know you said that we’ve been getting more tame, but this - this my dear needs to wait until Alex is back at school and we have more than a rushed morning to ir on for size.” Rick leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips “I don’t think now is the time to get frisky, though…”

Evy shook herself, confused for a moment “I – What??”

      Rick quickly rolled them over fitting nicely against her, with just the right amount of charm said “Don’t play coy Evy, darling. I’ll hold you to this wild side once we get back with the bracelet of Anubis and send Alex back to school”

     With that Rick rolled off Evy and dragged her off the bed dumping her unceremoniously onto the floor and started walking towards the bathroom – he stopped just outside the door “There’s time for two person shower if you want to join..”

“Rick! Alex could walk in at any moment!”

“Suit yourself then!” When the water turns on and Rick’s happy whistling starts to filter through the walls, Evy shakes her head and decides to get ready for the day.  With a resolute set to her jaw, she makes for Alex’s room, yelling for him to wake up and start breakfast if he wants to eat before their flight.

~~~

     Meela slowly stretched her arms over her head as her toes curled into the fur blanket atop her lonely bed. She always loved it when she dreamt of Anck – su – Namun and Nefertari. She knew that eventually she would find Imhotep and their love would make her immortal...would make _them_ immortal.  Smiling she slipped out of bed and got ready for another boring menial day at work, as a mortal. She was blessed by the gods at having retained her past memories, it was truly a sign from the gods that she will be become Anck – su – Namun   spirit and body during this reincarnation.

     Later, after work she called the curator Hafez as he said that he may have gotten a lead on where to start a new dig to find her beloved’s body.  

“Hafez, you need to tell me NOW, it is imperative that I find Imhotep as soon as possible!”

“Yes mistress. Finding the High Priest is the top priority of my cult, and with your funding we can finally start digging at the location of interest.”

“Fine. If you are leading me in the wrong direction, you might find yourself becoming very ... friendly ... with my pets."  Meela had walked to her tank of vespers and held the receiver close enough for Hafez to hear their hiss.

Hafez's terrified gulp was audible over the phone before he stuttered, “O-of course”

“Perfect.”

     Meela hangs up her phone and laughs, delighted. Finally, after so long and so many agonizing dreams later, she would be returned to the arms of her beloved, to be made complete in mind , body and finally soul when her awakened lover will use his power to remake them as immortal Gods.

"I will be Anck-su-Namun once more", she murmured to herself, a smile on her lips as she slid beneath her blankets, and into her bed She stepped into her black and gold trim silk rope and slipped into bed with a smile still on her face.

 

_Meela knew at once this would be Anck – su – Namun’s dream and she would have little control over the actions. Usually she did not mind the loss of control but she could already tell where this dream was going and dread coiled in her gut._

_Meela thought she had everything, but when Evelyn awoke Imhotep, Meela felt the power of Anck – su – Namun  and realized that with Imhotep at her side, she could be a Goddess._

       _Meela hated this dream, the dream where everything she wanted was within her reach, and it was cruelly snatched away. .Her memories and soul were reunited  and with that came Imhotep, a powerful high priest of the Pharaoh, a forbidden love – and yet she loved him more than she loved that old man even in her dream the scorn and dismay she felt at having to pleasure the pharaoh a man, who barely held onto power - sent a shiver down her spine. Imhotep was truly perfect for her, he had true power - he called upon the power of the God’s to his bidding._

_Meela embraces_ _Anck – su – Namun’s presence and control and even though she wants to change everything – she sits back and relishes in the few moments of joy to come. The exhilarating power that courses through her veins as her true soul inhabits this reincarnated body its- its addicting, she is truly a princess once more.  Then she waits, for she knows how this dream will end – this power ripped from her like venom coursing through her veins, leaving her weak and mortal once more.  She sat back and simply relaxed trying not to mentally tense through the next scenes of the dream._

_Anck – su – Namun embraces Imhotep, lifting her mouth up as a silent plea. He leanes down and firmly kisses her, “not right now my beloved, the ritual needs to be completed, lay on the alter next to this woman- she will be the sacrifice to keep you here”_

_She does as he says, watching as he begins to read from the  Book of the Dead, she looks around fascinated to see the jars which most have held her organs, a delighted thrill runs through her as she realizes that the jars are ordained as the pharaohs wife – even if she did betray him for a better, stronger man._

_The dream starts to blur and lose focus, as if it too is disgusted and with what then happens. She is betrayed by her beloved - he is not strong enough! The mortals use the Book of life to reanimate the corpses of the temples guards, and set to them on Imhotep – stripping him of his power – making him useless to me, Anck – su – Namun fiancé to the Pharaoh and lover of  Strongest High Priest Egypt has seen since the God’s themselves roamed the earth.  Yet there he hung on the cusp of the living world and the gates of hell as my soul was ripped from my body and sent despairingly back to the underworld, leaving Meela to assume that the Guardians took his cursed soul back to his confinement awaiting the day of his rebirth._

Meela woke from her dream rage as usual coursing through her body, how dare that – that wench and her mongrel man steal what could have been hers?  They would pay.

       After that situation had occured Meela used her resources to track the two who fancied themselves heros of love the two mortals...   When she saw the picture of Evelyn Carnahan, (soon to be O' Connell) she knew that she would get revenge on Nefertari through her reincarnation Evelyn...someday. First she had an excavation to fund, and her beloved to find so that she could once more be Anck – su – Namun, the only woman to wield the power of the gods on Earth.

 

 

 


End file.
